Expectativas One shot (Otayuri)
by LaureenK
Summary: Todos necesitamos llorar de vez en cuando y dejar que alguien nos sostenga un rato- - ¿Cómo tú en estos momentos?- el rubio pregunto aquello, mirándolo fijamente. - Solo si tú quieres... -


**Yuri on ice! no me pertenece, es obra de sus creadoras, fic hecho sin fines de lucro.**

 **Fic lineal a "Beyond the Ice" (en mi perfil) es un extra que aclararà dudas a partir del capitulo 13, es mas bien un transfondo. De todas maneras, se puede leer por separado.**

 **:)**

 **Enjoy!**

Ooo

Ooo

Ooo

 **EXPECTATIVAS**

Finalmente había terminado. Esa fría tarde en Finlandia, donde había tomado lugar el campeonato mundial de patinaje artístico, después de una larga odisea, por fin, había terminado.

Su primer año como senior. Campeón absoluto. Aún no podía creerlo. Ni siquiera sabía como había esquivado reporteros y otros patinadores que lo felicitaban y ahora, como todo el mundo ya estaba tomando sus lugares en la ceremonia de las medallas pequeñas del programa libre, donde había quedado en primer lugar, y de nueva cuenta, su homónimo japonés le pisaba los talones. Al parecer, el cerdo todavía seguía teniendo problemas con su flip, pero Yuri confiaba en que ya en la siguiente temporada, lo tendría completamente dominado.

De cualquier manera, ahora el rubio podía tomarse las cosas con calma... eso creìa. Podía irse a cualquier lado después de esto, ¿no?

A veces, la idea de ausentarse un rato le era muy tentadora... incluso había hablado con Otabek acerca de tomar unas vacaciones lejos de toda esta competencia, después de escuchar sus anécdotas como DJ en varios clubs y como espectador festivales, a Yuri le quedaban ganas de salir, cosa que solo había hecho una vez cuando se escapó a Japón para buscar a Viktor. Y no fueron vacaciones, precisamente.

Sin embargo, aún no era el momento, Yuri procuraba que su cabeza no se fuera a las nubes o cayera en la ansiedad y se paraba firme en la tierra a pensar las cosas dos veces antes de hacer cualquier estupidez que tuviera en mente. La mayoría del tiempo por supuesto.

No era fácil hacerlo, después de todo, ha vivido su vida siguiendo las pautas que sus entrenadores marcaban desde la primera vez que se calzo unos patines.

Jamás sintió la necesidad de rebelarse ni mucho menos, contrario a lo que si carácter dejaba ver, Yuri Plisetsky era un chico totalmente entregado al deporte que amaba.

Simplemente mostraba atisbos de rebeldía cuando quería probar saltos que no le eran permitidos...Pero con el tiempo aprendió que debía ir a un ritmo marcado por un experto antes de fuera a irse de bruces al hielo y lastimase seriamente.

Al menos hasta que alcanzara la categoría de mayores.

No era la madurez personificada, pero cuidaba mucho el cumplir las expectativas de los demás.

Yakov, Lilia... Su abuelo que si bien nunca le ha exigido nada y que Yuri bien podría patinar cometiendo todos los errores posibles, el aún lo vería y diría que su nieto es el mejor del mundo.

Solamente había una expectativa que nunca había podido satisfacer y que, jamás había expresado lo mucho que la deseaba.

Su madre.

Una parte de él consideraba estúpido buscar el orgullo en los ojos de la mujer que le dio la vida hace quince años, poder decir de frente "¡mira esto! Soy el mejor" y rogar con la mirada que al menos, le diera una sonrisa.

Yuri jamás le había dicho eso a nadie y nunca lo haría porque sería patético... Es decir, ¡él era el campeón mundial! ¡Hizo historia al ser patinador más joven en realizar un jodido slam en una temporada de patinaje!

Si ese año fuera olímpico, sería un logro aún mayor, pero para eso, aún faltaba tiempo, Yuri Plisetsky se había prometido realizar otro slam en temporada olímpica y que lo obligarán a colgar los patines si no lo conseguía.

Pero nada de eso importaba, las medallas parecían simples hojas de latón en sus manos cada vez que recibe un watsapp solamente diciendo "felicitaciones".

Yuri se contenía las lágrimas de rabia al ver el mensaje de nuevo, y quería golpease por permitir que le afectara tanto.

¿Pero acaso era demasiado pedir un "estoy orgullosa" "fue estupendo" o al menos un "bien hecho"?

¿Era demasiado? Yuri ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces se frenó de marcarle y exigirle una felicitación decente. ¡Cielos, hasta sus fans podrían ser más cálidos que ella!

— No necesito esto— se dijo apagando el móvil y recargando la cabeza en los vestidores, sin notar que una lágrima bajaba por su mejilla.

Yuri?— se incorporó rápidamente al ser llamado, Otabek se asomaba por un costado de los lockers, traía una chaqueta deportiva de su país la cual aún cubría su traje del programa libre.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? Ya casi es la ceremonia de las medallas—

Solo estaba buscando una liga para el pelo, se me reventó— tratando de no verse tan obvio, se giró y comenzó a rebuscar en uno de los casilleros, Yuri entonces percibió una mano deslizarse por su mejilla.

— ¿Porque estás llorando?— el rubio miro al kazajo sorprendido, pero solo frunció el ceño y busco apartar su mano.

Se me metió basura en el ojo, no es nada— Yuri trato de ignorarlo de nueva cuenta, pero el kazajo no era de los que dejaban las cosas así.

— Hasta los más fuertes han llorado alguna vez, no deberías sentirte avergonzado por ello—

— ¡Que no estoy llorando! Además, he llorado en público en medio de la pista en Barcelona, ¿lo olvidaste?— el kazajo se rió suavemente negando con la cabeza — usualmente para eso se ocupa el kiss and cry, pero supongo que eso ya lo sabías—

Yuri solo soltó una risa sin ánimos, sentándose de nuevo, rindiéndose en su búsqueda de una liga.

Otabek se sentó a su lado, rebuscando algo en su chaqueta, sacando una pequeña liga color amarillo entregándosela, el rubio la tomo de buena gana — debería preocuparme si comienzas a cargar una plancha o un cepillo a todos lados?—

Pensé que la necesitarías, en tu último giro se desprendió una de las trenzas— el rubio se tocó parte del peinado, haciendo una mueca— Lilia las restira demasiado, siempre termino con dolor de cabeza después de una presentación—

— ¿Has pensado en cortarlo?— el rubio toco algunos mechones de cabello, meditándolo— no he pensado en ello, se supone que debía ser una prima ballerina, así que por eso lo deje—

Permanecieron en silencio algunos instantes, Yuri trataba de acomodar su peinado de nuevo, pero solamente estaba haciéndolo nudos.

— Deja eso, yo lo hago— el kazajo guío los hombros de Yuri con suavidad, girándolo de lado y comenzó a trabajar, Yuri le pregunto extrañado— Otabek, estás comenzando a asustarme, ¿seguro no cargas un set de estilista?— el kazajo se rió mientras deshacía un nudo, provocando que el mejor se quejara un poco— lo siento, hace años no hago esto. Te dije que tengo dos hermanos menores, pues he tenido que aprender a hacer unos cuantos peinados para ella—

— Oh ya veo... Aun así no parece propio de ti, pero es genial, Otabek— el kazajo sonrió por el cumplido— claro que ahora ella se peina sola, creo, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que estuve en casa—

— ¿Los extrañas? A tus hermanos y tus padres...— el tono de Yuri tomo un tinte melancólico a pesar de que intento mostrase indiferente, el mayor suspiro— bastante, pero sé que ellos me apoyan y están orgullosos—

— Claro... Eso es obvio, son tu familia...— Otabek lo miro fijamente al decir aquello, Yuri no lo había dicho con mala intención, eso lo sabía, pero si le extraño la manera en que lo hizo.

— ¿Pasó algo Yuri?— el ruso apretó los labios — olvida lo que dije... ¿Ya terminaste?— el kazajo hizo una coleta alta con el cabello del rubio y Yuri se acomodó de nuevo de espaldas al casillero.

— Toma— el kazajo le entrego un pañuelo desechable, Yuri se limpió las mejillas, pues de un momento a otro, las lágrimas surcaban su rostro.

Lloro un par de minutos, casi en silencio, solamente dando pequeños gimoteos y sorbiéndose la nariz de vez en cuando, el ruso ya no se contenía en frente de Otabek, el kazajo no le decía nada, solo estaba a un lado y palmeaba su espalda suavemente, reconfortándolo.

— Tenemos que ir a la ceremonia, Otabek...Demonios...— el ruso se levantó de la banquilla, aún vestía su traje del programa largo, el kazajo lo admiro de cerca, era muy llamativo y estuvo tentado a pasar su mano por las vistas rojas que simulaban el fuego, pero se contuvo al verlo estremecerse y de nuevo volvía a llorar, solo que ahora parecía más enojado que triste.

Y actuó por impulso.

Yuri se vio envuelto en los fuertes brazos del moreno que se había convertido en su amigo durante casi toda la temporada de patinaje.

Su primer amigo.

Y por alguna razón, no quería que lo soltara. Quizás solo estaba cansado de mostrase fuerte frente a todos, ignorar sus propios sentimientos y burlarse de las debilidades de los demás — solo cuando son patéticos— Yuri estaba exhausto de todo eso y estar entre los brazos de Otabek, le proveía de una seguridad que solo había sentido con su abuelo.

— ¿Porque lo haces?— tal vez parecía un snob por cuestionar su abrazo, pero Yuri estaba tan poco acostumbrado a recibirlos, debido a su actitud, el kazajo sonrió negando con la cabeza — porque lo necesitabas—

— Demonios, soy patético. Estoy igual que el cerdo en Rusia buscando un sustituto de Viktor—

— No eres patético, como te dije, todos necesitamos llorar de vez en cuando, y también necesitamos un abrazo en ocasiones...Espero que esto te sea suficiente, Yuri— el kazajo hizo ademán de retirarse unos segundos después, pero el menor lo afianzó de si chaqueta— quédate un momento así, por favor— el ruso no vio la sorpresa en sus ojos ya que se sentía pegado a su pecho, pero Otabek le hizo caso y lo siguió abrazando.

— ¿Lo hice bien, verdad Otabek? Termine primero en todas las competencias después del Gran Prix... finalmente se acabó— Otabek finalmente entendió, al menos en parte, algo de lo que le aquejaba a Yuri y no lo culpaba, después de todo, había aguantado bastante bien la presión y había defendido su posición con firmeza, misma que ha sido recompensada y ahora, era tenía la mejor puntuación del a temporada.

-Yo creo que nadie lo hubiera hecho mejor, Yuri...— el ruso pareció feliz con esa respuesta, el kazajo aún no entendía porque Yuri se sentía acomplejado, cualquier otro patinador con el historial de Yuri está temporada debería sentirse en las nubes y nadie lo culparía — debes sentirte orgulloso Yuri no cualquiera haría lo que tú en esta temporada... Todo el mundo te admira, y eres una gran motivación para todos, fans, entrenadores, patinadores... No me equivoque acerca de ti... Tienes la mirada y fuerza de un valiente soldado, te has enfrentado contra todo y todos con coraje y pasión, sé que tal vez no sea la gran cosa, pero yo estoy muy orgulloso de ti y te has convertido en mi motivación para superarme, Yuri Plisetsky— el rubio se quedó estático al escucharlo decir aquello y el kazajo por fin había logrado sacarlo, aunque no sabía si era el momento correcto— no cualquiera hubiera logrado lo que hiciste y aún te falta por hacer, aún tienes mucho que dar— el rubio lo miro entre sorprendió y alegre— ¿en verdad eso piensas?—

— Por supuesto... Espero que no suene demasiado presuntuoso, pero el que me permitas ser tu amigo, ha sido un gran privilegio y creo que nunca te lo he agradecido— el ruso estaba sin palabras, él estaba lamentándose por no poder llenar la expectativa de alguien que lo tenía en poca estima a pesar del lazo que los unía, y ahí estaba alguien a quien apenas conoció hace pocos meses y le decía todo aquello sin reparo o duda en sus ojos.

— Entonces...Creo que acabo de mandar mi "imagen de soldado" al diablo con esta estúpida rabieta— comento con un poco de humor, Otabek le sonrió, separándose un poco mirándolo fijamente.

— Esto solo la hizo más fuerte, como te dije, todos necesitamos llorar de vez en cuando y dejar que alguien nos sostenga un rato—

— ¿Cómo tú en estos momentos?— el rubio pregunto aquello, mirándolo fijamente.

— Solo si tú quieres... Yo solo pase por aquí a decirte que tienes una pequeña medalla de oro esperándote—

— Bueno, creo que te has ganado ese derecho... Pero si le dices a alguien que estuve llorando...—

— Yuri, tienes los ojos rojos, creo que será más que obvio...Pero no te preocupes, guardaré tu secreto—

El rubio le sonrió palmeando su hombro, Otabek tenía razón, se sentía mucho mejor después de desahogarse.

— No se puede evitar... Creo que iré a mojarme la cara— el kazajo salió primero de los vestidores, pero Yuri lo detuvo en el pasillo— Otabek... Gracias— miro hacia el kazajo, que le sonreía gentilmente— yo... Te contaré algún día todo, solo que es algo difícil y estúpido a decir verdad... Pero lo hare—

—Y yo voy a estar para escucharte— el kazajo siguió su camino, Yuri se quedó mirándolo hasta que este giró con dirección a la sala, entonces se permitió un suspiro de alivio. Y sintió, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, cierta paz y calidez que no había sentido más que con su abuelo.

El rubio se giró de vuelta a los vestidores y a un lavamanos, mirándose fijamente en el espejo, realmente tenía el aspecto de alguien que hubiera llorado a mares, pero Yuri no prestaba atención a su rostro, sino a sus ojos, los cuales, a pesar de estar enrojecidos, ahora tenían un brillo peculiar, aquello a lo que Otabek llamaba "mirada de soldado" si había entendido bien aquella ocasión en Barcelona.

Era una mirada desafiante, pero fuerte, intimidatoria pero con temple. Una rara mezcla entre pasión y seguridad. Yuri transmitía todo aquello sin darse cuenta hasta ahora.

Yuri se enjuago el rostro y cuando le pareció lo suficientemente sereno, salió rumbo a la ceremonia, esperaba que sus entrenadores no le reprocharan, aunque seguramente lo harán en cuanto terminen de ser entrevistados, pues lo más seguro era que por eso Yakov no había ido a buscarlo hasta ahora.

Tomo su celular, mirando una vez más la pantalla y aquel escueto mensaje que había ocasionado todo aquello, Yuri lo miró sin expresión – ya no necesito llenar tus expectativas... si es que tuviste alguna— apagó el celular y camino con paso seguro fuera de los vestidores, dispuesto a enfrentar al mundo una vez más, solo que ahora, finalmente había comprendido que no estaba solo.

Fin

Ooo

Ooo

Ooo

Comentarios:

Ok... se que tengo Beyond the Ice por ahi jaja, pero esta idea surgio de camino a casa, comence a escribirla en el cel y no pare. Y ahi esta, me tome libertades con respecto a la relacion de Yuri con su madre (?) quien sabe si al final las senseis no la hagan asi como la imagino XD.

Este... mmh... creo que debo aclarar que este fic serà lineal con BTI... no mucho, pero para el arco al que voy a entrar en el siguiente capitulo, lo sera :) asi que si quieren ir leyendo... *intento de promocion*jajaja.

Airagatou por leer :)


End file.
